The Children of the Big Three
by TheButterArmy
Summary: Percy, Nico, Jason are part in a group chosen by the Big Three. They send servents to train one of their children and get them together to explore the country, fight monsters, or just have fun. When they go to their Jr year at Goode they each meet Annabthe, Thalia, and Piper who are new to the school. What happens when they meet each other. Percabeth, Thalico, and Jasper!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan Owns it!**

Percy's Pov **Bold letters = AU**

"Percy. Hey Percy wake up." said a familiar voice.

I moaned and said "Ten more minutes mom."

"Percy if you don't wake up we are gonna be late for school, and if you're the one keeping us late, you're doing are homework" Nico said

I opened my eyes still tired. I wish school didn't start so early in the morning. "Help me wake up Mr. Electric guy" The death boy said.

"Oh that's no problem" I said since I was a Son of Poseidon, I could control water, which means easy waking up people. I started controlling the water and splashed it on Jason. **(In this story Jason, Hazel, and Frank are Greek)**

"Who, what, where!" Jason said while hitting his head on the board that he was sleeping under "Ow". Nico and I Chuckled. "I told you not to sleep under something hard" I said.

Percy, Nico, and Jason are children of the Big Three and were chosen by them to be in a group that travels around the country, fight monsters, and pretty much have good time with each other. Nobody, not even the other demigods, know about this group. It's supposed to be a secret to all Mortals. The Big Three Children Groups don't know why it's a secret. The group has to have people with the same gender, and this reason also people don't know why.

Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades gave each of the groups around the country a blessing that will give them the ability to disguise half of their Demigod scent with a mortal scent, so monsters are less frequent. Nico, being the son of Hades, has an ability called shadow travel which basically teleports him, so they used him to get a quick passage to Goode High School.

"Can we go and teleport to school now" I complain.

"After I'm done eating my breakfast" Jason said with a mouth fool of cereal. We lived in abandon two story house, since we don't have much money. We made the abandon house into a safe house for us to live in. They put a mini fridge in the corner. Pillows in a circle where they could eat and sit on the ground. Also we had three mattresses as beds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

We started a conversation near the wall. "Why do I have to start out the morning with the most boring subject in the world" Jason complained.

"Hey math isn't that bad" The death boy replied.

"Easy for you to say. Some of us don't know that life sucking subject in the back of are heads" I said to Nico.** (I made Nico a Math Wiz. I changed and/or added stuff they're good at)**

Before Nico could reply, I heard a girls voice behind me that said "Hey Percy, what a cute guy like you doing here." I turned around to find Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She had red hair and green eyes. She was a little pretty, but she was a tiny bit snobby. All the girls flirt with me, but most of them are sluts or snobs that I barely like.

"Hi Rachel, if your asking me on a date I'll think about it okay" I said. That's normally what I would say to all the girls that ask me out or flirts with me. I would try to reject while being kind.

"Alright, fine by me. Think about our date" She said while trying to lean in to kiss me, but backed out, and she looked really disappointed.

"Gods. Why does everyone think I'm so 'hot'." I said while air quoting hot.

Nico and Jason Chuckled while the bell rang saying everyone go to class. "Later ladies man" Jason said while chuckling some more. I grabbed my stuff from my locker and headed to class. **(I know most of the fan fictions do this, but I liked this idea so I'm doing it anyway)** When I was taking a left to a corner, I accidentally bumped in to someone. I heard a girl's voice moaned "Ow" and both of us fell to the floor with our stuff scattered on the floor.

I looked at the person I bumped into and saw, a girl with blond hair that are tied in to a pony tail **(The pony tail that Annabeth had in the Camp Half Blood Wiki)** and most noticeable of all, those startling grey eyes. Her eyes were like storm clouds and almost look like were moving like storm clouds.

**Hey guys this was my first Fan Fic so can you do me a favor and say nice things in the review box below. In the next chapter I will type it In Annabeth's Pov and in her morning up to their 2****nd**** period. The Chapters will also be much longer. See you guys in the next** chapter,** K Thx Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's Pov

I woke up with the sunshine gleaming down on my face. I went to the bathroom, did my hair, got dress, and I brush my teeth. When I went to go get breakfast I saw Chiron on the stage announcing something.

"Their have been fewer satyr's lately so we have decide that anyone who would like to volunteer to go to any school in New York." Said the centaur. Talk began to break out, and I started to be lost in thoughts. School would be pretty easy considering I'm a daughter of Athena. Not only would I learn some new stuff I would be able to help out the camp by finding some Demigods. But how would I be able to tell from the mortals with the Half-Bloods. Aw who am I kidding, I'll go just for the sake of education.

The line to be assigned to a school wasn't that long. I guess most of the camp don't want to go to school. When it was my turn, Chiron gave me a piece of paper and said "Miss Chase you would be assigned to Goode High School, and so you would be able to find the Half-Bloods at the school, you shall be given a blessing that will allow you to breath in a demigod scent and disguises you scent as Mortal for a few days." Then he rested his hand on my head. Light began to form around, but disappeared.

When I breathed in I could smell something that smelled like air freshener or something. It must be the Demigod scent. "Thank you Chiron." I said to him and ran off. "Wait child. You would also need these items in this big if you going to live out their. Being around a lot of mortals at a school would disguise you scent a bit." He said while tossing me a bag. I looked in it and found. Money that for renting a house, food supplies, and Ambrosia and Nectar.

I grabbed a backpack and headed off. When I looked at the directions on the paper, Goode High School was apparently wasn't so far from camp. I walked my way over their. Chiron said the blessing would get rid of my Demigod scent for a few days, so I might not encounter any monsters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I found the school, when I walked in the office their was lady sitting on a desk, working on something on a computer. The paper said a friend made a call to the schools the demigods were going, and they were ready to give all their stuff.

I walked up to the lady and said "Excuse me?"

The lady looked up and smiled and said "Hi. What could I do for you?"

"I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm the new student that is coming here."

"Aw yes, your that new student. Well here is your books, your schedule, and your locker number and combination. She said handing me my books and a piece of paper with my schedule and locker number with the combination. "Thank you."

"Your welcome sweetie. Have a good year at Goode." She said

I headed out the door and found my locker. I put my stuff in it and grabbed the books I need for 1st period. Lets see what I had.

**1****st**** Period: English: Mr. Blofis**

**2****nd**** Period: Math: Mrs. Lanskey**

**3****rd**** Period: P.E.: Coach Bobby**

**4****th**** Period: Greek: Mr. Sanchez**

**5****th**** Period: Lunch:**

**6****th**** Period: Architecture: Miss Avrett**

I was looking at my schedule while taking a corner, and accidentally bumped into someone. We both fell down and all of our stuff was on the floor. I looked up to see who I bumped into and saw cute and handsome person with sea green eyes almost like the ocean. He had jet black hair, but I mainly was focusing on those green eyes. I could have sworn I've seen those eyes before, and I wonder why.

Just then, I realized he stood up and giving me his hand while saying "Sorry it was my fault, I should have been paying attention where I was going" I took his hand and gathered my books.

"No no, it was my fault I was looking at my schedule." I said while picking up my books. "Hey do you know where the English class is"

"That's where I'm heading to right now. Follow me." He said. I followed him to a door and he opened it. He motioned for me to go in first so I did. The teacher who must be Mr. Blofis, was taking attendance and stopped to look at us.

"Tardy again Mr. Jackson? Just because you're my step son, doesn't mean you're my favorite student, Percy."

"Sorry Mr. Blofis, we sort of bumped into each other." The green eyes one said while scratching the back of his head. Then he went to take a seat and I sat down next to him. We started whispering to each other about our lives, then the teach caught us and said

"Miss. Chase and Mr. Jackson, will you two please save the flirting after class." With that all the boys started snickering and the girls looked a bit mad at the new blond girl and some were glaring at her. Percy and I both blushed at the comment made by Percy's step dad.

What seem like eternity, the bell finally rang and everyone left the classroom. Percy and I were talking about ourselves. I learned that this guy was a really good swimmer, he had ADHD and Dyslexia like me, and he knows a lot about Greek Mythology and speak in it too.

He headed to his 2nd period class. I gathered my stuff and was heading to my class, but someone stopped right in front of me with her arms crossed. She had brown hair, blue eyes, and had soooo much make up on that she could be mistaken for a clown.

"Hi." I said trying to be friendly

She replied a bit madly "Look buddy. I don't know who you think you are but Percy is going to be my future Husband so back off!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. We were just talking." I replied

"Oh sure, that's pretty much the reason why Mr. Blofis told you to flirt after class and I saw you walking with him"

"Well if your in to him, go ahead take him, I'm not stopping you." I said but I regretted it so much, I almost took it back. It's a good thing I didn't other wise this girl would never leave me alone.

I headed off to math, and being the daughter of Athena, means I ace this class immediately. I collected my books and headed out of the class room when I saw two familiar figures standing in front of me.

"Thalia, Piper!" I yelled and hugged both of them. "What are you guys doing here!"

"Well, Chiron forgot to mention that you would have too have two other people from camp to come help you with the mission." Piper said

"And we decided to help out our best friend." She said while smiling **(You guys already know what they look like, so im not going to describe it. Im pretty lazy at describing people.)**

As we walked to P.E., Piper has been describing here day with a boy name Jason. "Omg. He was tall and beautiful blonde hair that can be mistaken for gold. He had sparky blue eyes, sort of like yours Thalia. I guess you could say his eyes were like Zues."

Suddenly, Thalia's expression went from happy, to worried or something. "Thalia, Whats wrong?" I asked

"The guy Jason. The way Piper describes him remind me of someone. I think he might be my long lost Brother.

**Hey guys sorry this took so long to come. I had to do a bunch of homework and been busy this week, but here it is and it is longer this time. I'll try to make it long from this point on. Next Chapter is going to be when Thalia and Nico meet and they all get together at lunch with some mortal friends. So yea thx for reading and if you like it you could follow the story. Make sure to leave a review K Thx Bye**


	3. Sorry Guys :(

Im sorry guys but I don't think I could do this so im gonna give someone all rights to this story and they will continue it. I've been busy with school and testing so who ever wants to continue writing this story, just write a review and I'll chose a random person. K Thx Bye


	4. Discontinued?

**THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT**

**Ok guys I wasn't able to continue this story, but however I was able to give it to this person right here ** u/4704249/Elmlea**. If u want to continue reading this story, watch her right now(Or him, the name sounds like a girl)**


End file.
